


Paradise Isn't Coming To Us Now

by InsertQuirkyUsername



Series: @alpacinoimagines - The Fic Collection [2]
Category: Carlito's Way (1993)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Murder, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertQuirkyUsername/pseuds/InsertQuirkyUsername
Summary: A long time friend of Carlito, Maria helps him get to the train station to meet Gail. When Benny shoots him, Maria instinctively shoots Benny in retaliation and as she is being taken away by the cops, she threatens Pachanga.
Relationships: Carlito/Gail
Series: @alpacinoimagines - The Fic Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027978





	Paradise Isn't Coming To Us Now

Maria had always had a talent for hiding in plain sight. It had first been this talent that had caught Carlito’s attention and it was this talent that again served her interests.  
On the cold platform of the train station as everything around her turned to white noise, one thing was most prominent on her mind.   
  


“Hey, Benny!” She shouted over the noise of Gail’s crying.  
  


The man who had just shot her best friend looked up dumbfounded at having not noticed her before now. He was in for a nastier surprise as she drew a gun from her waistband and shot the entire clip into his stomach. Unlike Benny’s gun, her gun did not have a silencer. Unlike Benny’s gun, her gun was loud. She had learned early on in her time around Carlito and other gangsters that a loud gun has a tendency to scare off would-be witnesses, which usually helped make her getaway a clean one. Of course this time she had no intentions of getting away from the scene of her crime.  
  


There was already medical staff on hand for Carlito and one of them rushed to help Benny. “There’s no point in trying to do anything for him. He’s for the coroner.” She said coldly, “Focus your efforts on the man that is still breathing.

  
All the while Gail had been muttering to Carlito that everything was going to be okay and that he would survive. Carlito shared a knowing look with Maria but neither of them said anything.   
A pair of cops appeared at the bottom of the steps and approached them. Maria knew it was her they wanted, she leaned down to kiss Carlito on the forehead and whisper a prayer in his ear before she strode towards the two cops with her hands held out for them to cuff.   
  


“Officers, I shot that man lying over there.” She said, turning slightly to point to where Benny’s now lifeless body lay.   
  


It was then that she remembered Pachanga and as the officers turned her around so they could cuff her hands behind her back, she flashed the man a wicked grin.   
  


“Pachanga, I hope you know a nice dark rock to hide under because I’m going to prison and I’ll be sure to get the word out to everyone about what you did.”  
  


The man went paler than a sheet at that and began to stutter.   
  


“You’ll be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your miserable life you fucker!” She shouted back as she was led away.   
  


She was being placed into the back of the cop car when she heard the grieved wail that can only come from someone who has lost the love of their life.  
Maria fought bitterly against the tears that welled in her eyes at the realisation that her best friend was gone.

Carlito Brigante was dead. 


End file.
